Lind Menjou
Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Master Hakuda Specialist: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Excavado Status Hollow Cloak: '''Lind's hollow cloak takes the form of a furry animal pelt that acts as a scarf. The cloak possess an indigo-colored hue and even has a hood that Lind occcassionally wears granting him the appearance of having animal ears. While this cloak in battle, Lind's natural Hollow abilities are further augmented. '''Cero: Garganta: Acidic Touch: Negación: ''' Zanpakuto '''Takumina (巧みな, Artistic Being) is the name of Lind's zanpakuto. In its sealead state it takes the form of a simple nodachi with a brown sheath. There are no special designs and does not even have a proper guard. Shikai: Released with the command "Create", Lind's large blade vanishes and instead transforms into a humanoid form with permanently crossed-arms and two long, purple ribbons that can stretch to any length desired and cut as if they were blades. Takumina also has a mind of its own allowing it to be able to react at super speeds in order to protect its master, without Lind's commands : Shikai Special Ability: Takumina's special ability in its first form is to simply attack the opponent with its scarf-like appendages in order to parry and disarm the opponent quickly and easily. Takumina has enough strength on its own to compete with a lieutenant class opponent, but when fueled with Lind's Spiritual Energy, is able to compete with a Captain level opponent. Shikai Stage 2: Shikai Special Ability: Takumina's stage two special ability is to allow itself to draw objects on the large scroll, very quickly utilizing to two scarf-like appendages located on its neck. The images drawn are made from specialized reiatsu-enhanced ink that can't be simply washed away with water or blown away with wind. The moment Takumina finishes drawing an image, the picture becomes animated and leaps off of its "canvas". Lind typically orders Takumina to draw various beasts to do battle for him and these creations grow to proportionate size of what they would be in the real world and even take on characteristics of the beast that they are imitating once they have been brought to life, even gaining a degree of endurance similar to that of what image the drawings represent. :* Kusozu (鏡斉, Death Through Nine Arts): Lind's signature technique. Takumina begins to paint his target, which completely immobilizes the victim. Takumina will then begin painting the opponent's capture in nine different pictures, which causes Lind and Takumina to have to become stationary while this technique is active. With each new image of the opponent's capture, they will obtain the damage he has depicted in the current scene, as long as it does not include death. The last scene is usually depicted as a large tiger capturing the opponent, which once completed causes the opponent to become locked into the canvas forever. However, Lind can only activate this technique when the opponent is completely stationary. :* Rō-ga (ろう画, Encaustic): By mixing his blood with paint and marking his opponent with it, Lind is able to use Takumina to transfer a paralyzing energy onto his opponent by layering the foe's body with his ink in the shape of an infinity symbol. This causes temporary paralysis to whatever body part on which the symbol is located, making the victim feel as though they are being weighed down by thousands of pounds. This technique is usually used before Kusozu is activated to hinder the opponent and assist in the requirements needed. :* Mono (物, Impasto): A set of two kanji created when Lind uses Takumina to mark the opponent diectly with his ink, typically when the opponent gets close to him. When the kanji appears on an enemy, it seals away their spiritual energy. This mark stays on the opponent for as long as Lind is in a 200 meter radius and he has sufficient spiritual enerrgy to keep it sustained. When in use, the opponent feels as though their body is being burned by some unknown attacker and weakens them continously as time goes on. [[Bankai| Bankai:]] Geijutsushin (芸術神, Artistic God): Bankai Special Ability: